


Alone

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comforting(trying) Antonio/Spain, Gen, Hurt Felicinao, Hurt Lovino, Romance between Spain and South Italy is brief and small...like so small you have to squint...a lot, Tsundere Lovino, Written for March 17 which is when Italy unified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said a day of celebration was meant to be happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_Do you remember when it was just you and I, fratello? Yeah, me neither._

 

•

 

  
Contrary to what most others would like to think, Feliciano Vargas was alone. Yes, of course he had Japan and Germany, and he spent most of his time with these two, sometimes sewing in silence while Japan read his manga and Germany baked his cakes. Sometimes they'd all just sit there in silence, relinquishing in these rare quiet times before they'd have to get up again and carry on with life as their respective country's personifications. It was nice, very nice actually.  
  
It still didn't stop North Italy's personification from feeling alone, though. It hurt him, to feel this alone, to feel like there was nobody out there. Sometimes he feared going to sleep, afraid when he wakes up, he'll be the only one there, that everybody he met the day before was just a taunting hallucination his mind conjured to torment him further. Most days he could forget this pain, could smile and laugh and cheer while behind his often-closed eyes hid centuries' worth of pain.  
  
There were certain days, however, that made the pain almost unbearable, like today for instance. March seventeenth. The day of the Unification of Italy. It should be a happy day for him, really. He was North Italy, for gods sake! He should be with his country, celebrating the beautiful day. It was just...  
  
"Do you-a mind, tomato bastard-a?" A certain Italian voice suddenly yelled throughout the room, as two figures walked into the library. It took everything in Feliciano not to turn around. Maybe if he was just quiet, didn't make any noise, Lovino wouldn't notice him. It would seem the youngest Italian's luck was bad today, however, because as soon as they walked in, Lovino Vargas noticed his younger brother and instantly his face went pale. Feliciano gulped as he looked over at his brother, his  _fratello_ , and noticed the way he'd frozen, even Antonio couldn't get anything out of him. He was just frozen staring at Feliciano, just like Feliciano was stuck staring at him.  
  
Eventually, after what felt like hours, Antonio finally managed to get the personification of Southern Italy to snap out of his frozen state and to look at him. He began talking but Northern Italy was too far away to hear, or even care. With his heart racing and thoughts jumbled, Feliciano decided he needed to go and so, standing up, he gathered all of his art books, muttered a rushed goodbye to Japan and raced out of there, thanking whoever was listening up there that there was two exits in the large library.  
  


•

  
"What was that about, Lovi?" Antonio kept asking as they walked along the pathway. It had been two hours since that...incident-stare off-thing in the library happened, and still Lovino refused to speak. Not just about the incident but at all. Amber-coloured eyes seemed too far away, blurry and wide, and Antonio had lost count the amount of times he's had to guide Lovino away from walking into the road.  
  
Finally having enough, Antonio stopped, grabbing hold of Lovino as he did so. Turning him around, Antonio exclaimed, "What was that about, Lovino? I demand answers! You cannot just have a little staring contest between your brother without giving me answers!"  
  
Lovino rolled his eyes and tried to shrug Antonio's rather strong grip off of him. It didn't work. Instead, all it caused was Antonio to shake him a little and shout, "Answers! I need answers!" Antonio carried this on until finally Lovino had, had enough and stopped him with a piercing glare. Finally able to shrug him off, Lovino did so and began walking off. Why should he give him answers? It wasn't any of his business to know anyway.  
  
Lovino wasn't going to tell him anything because Antonio didn't need to know, just like he didn't need to know today was a day meant to be celebrated and how most of Italy was celebrating today except, ironically, the two representatives of the country. He didn't need to know how whenever this day came, Lovino felt nothing but guilt and despair, and he most definitely didn't need to know how the brothers' relationship often felt particularly forced more often today and so they both had decided to stay well away from one another.  
  
Lovino wasn't going to admit how hurt he was over this agreement, how annoyed he often was that they were never close when they were little, and how he wished when they had the chance, they had taken it before...before they were separated.  
  
Lovino wouldn't admit he wished he could wake up today feeling united with his brother, like his country was, instead of further apart. He knew he'd no reason to feel like this, they'd never been together really anyway. Still...  
  
Antonio ran after Lovino with every intention on getting the answers out of him, but then he saw the young Italian's face and realised maybe he shouldn't.  _Maybe I'll forget it for now...but later on, tomorrow_ _maybe, I'll ask. I'll get those answers, one way or another!_  
  
So, instead, Antonio settled for wrapping his arms around Lovino and pulling him close, and then chuckled as the expected shove came. He watched as Lovino stormed off, face as red as a tomato, before running after him. Even when he's in despair, he has time to act like a total tsundere. Romano beamed. He loved Lovino, truly, he did.


End file.
